WalMart
by Takanaru-san
Summary: When everyone thought it was a safe and cool idea, it turns into a horrible one. Naruto warns them, though it is his idea, to leave. And the longer the stay there, the more people disappear. Sasunaru, Kyuunaru. Slight Gaanaru, Kibanaru, Nejinaru, Naruhina. Oneshot.


"So… are we there yet?" Naruto asked pausing his iPod. He, Gaara, Neji, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Kiba were in there way to a new spa far from their home town Konoha. "It's okay Naru-chan, I'll keep you occupied." Neji smirked starting to put his hand up Naruto's shirt. Naruto blushed. "S-stop it, N-Neji…" Sasuke growled in the back. Yes, Neji liked Naruto, no, loved Naruto. Well actually everyone in the car did but Sakura, and Ino thought the blonde was cute. Naruto knew his friends liked him but was oblivious to the amount. The car stopped suddenly, making Neji crash into the seat in front of him. The car started again as Gaara smirked, he was driving of course. Sasuke smirked when Neji's hand pulled away from his dobe.

"So Sasuke-kun!?" Sakura yelled attaching to Sasuke's arm. Why was he so un-lucky? As Gaara and Hinata sat up front, Naruto, Kiba and Neji in the middle, he was in the back with his two biggest fan girls.

Sakura and Ino.

"What?" "Isn't it a beautiful night, ne, Sasuke-kun?" Ino cut in. Sasuke looked out the window; he could see the full white moon. He looked over at Naruto; he looked so beautiful will the moon light hitting him. Sasuke raised a brow when it turned slightly red. "Huh, Sasuke-kun?" "Uh, yea, sure." Sasuke said turning forward.

A few hours went on as they drove down the empty road. "What time is it?" Naruto yawned. Gaara blinked, "11:23." "Why don't we pull over and take a nap?" Naruto said pointing at up coming Wal-Mart. (yes a Wal-Mart. -__-) "A Wal-Mart? Out here?" "Yeah! Hey Kiba, remember that time we got lost and found that Wal-Mart." "Oh yeah! They let us sleep on some blow up matrices with pillow. Damn, Wal-Mart's got everything." Kiba nodded smiling at the memory. "Just go to sleep Naru-chan." Neji smirked licking his lips. "Gaara, I know you don't sleep but I will NOT sleep in this car with HIM!" Naruto said pointing at Neji who smirked.

Gaara sighed, he could never say no to Naruto. Naruto was his soft spot, his one true weakness. "…fine." Gaara pulled into the Wal-Mart parking lot.

Once inside they looked around. "Hello? Anyone here?" No response. "Hello?" Naruto called. Naruto walked from the group finding a man sitting in a chair. At first Naruto thought the man was dead. "AH!" He yelled, very 'manly'. Everyone rushed over. "What!?" Kiba yelled shocked. "Please, don't yell in the store." Said the dead looking man. "Oh my gosh!! He's alive!" Naruto said almost fainting. "Uh, yeah, anyway. How can I help you?" The man had red hair like Gaara but was longer and spiked up like Naruto's. He also had crimson eyes that could scare the bravest soul. "Uh, we've been on the road a while and our car isn't safe to sleep in." Naruto said looking at Neji slightly as Neji just smirked. "So, maybe, if you can, let us stay here the night?" The man was silent for a second, eyeing the cute blonde Kitsune. Naruto blushed as he saw the man checking him out. Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, and Gaara glared at the man. He smirked. "Okay… do you use any lotion?" The man asked Naruto. "Uh… No." _Naturally smooth… perfect._ Sasuke glared more. "Okay, I needed someone to look after the store for a second anyway." "Huh?" "I need to go into the back room to check inventory. I don't want someone to steal anything so I haven't done it yet." They looked around the store. No one, and by the looks of it no one in a while. "Uh… okay." The man smirked. "Thank you. You can use whatever you like to sleep on so, enjoy yourself." He waved as he walked off. "Friendly." Ino said. "A little too friendly." Sasuke glared. "Whatever, teme." Naruto said running off. "Naruto! Stay together!!" Gaara called. Naruto giggled and turned a corner as he looked around. "Naruto!" Gaara called again. "Don't worry Gaara, he can get far, it's a store." Neji said smiling. Gaara nodded and they went to look for the Kitsune.

"Haha..." Naruto giggled as he slowed down. "I'll get all the good stuff now." Naruto grinned. "Oh will you now?" Naruto turned around to see a little girl.

She was wearing a white dress and had short brown hair, her eyes were red and scary. "W-who are y-you?" Naruto shook as he took a step back. "Me? That doesn't matter. Go." "…g-go?" "Leave the store…" "B-but-." The girl's eyes glowed red. "LEAVE!!" She screamed her voice booming. "Okay! I'll leave!" "ALL OF YOU! LEAVE!! OR ELSE!!" Naruto knees gave out as he fell to his knees. "LEAVE!!" The girl screamed again. Her hair was floating around her.

Naruto was scared. Naruto's eyes widened when he tasted blood. He touched he lip. His mouth was bleed slightly… and so were his eyes!! "AAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Naruto screamed. "NARUTO!!" Naruto's eyes widened as he looked back behind him. "Sasu…ke…?" Sasuke and the other ran up to him. "Your eyes!! You're… BLOODY!" Sakura screamed. Hinata fainted. "Naruto, are you okay!?" Sasuke ask worried as he knelt beside him. "Leave…" "Huh?" "We have to leave. We can't stay here." "Huh? You're the one who wanted to come here in the first place." Ino said raising a brow. "She said too… WE HAVE TO SASUKE!! WE JUST HAVE TOO!" Naruto said grabbing Sasuke's collar. "W-what? She? Who's she?" Naruto quickly turned around. His eyes widened. There she was. A figurine. She was with her family, smiling. "That's just a display, dobe." "…oh." Naruto looked down. "C'mon. Let's get you cleaned up." Sasuke said helping Naruto up. Naruto smiled slightly and got up.

After getting a first aid kit they cleaned Naruto up. "What happened?" Naruto smiled. "Nothing, I guess it was my imagination." "Hn… your eyes were… bleeding." Naruto frowned. "So?" "Whatever, if you won't tell me then fine." Naruto sighed as Sasuke walked away. "You have to tell us, Naruto. Or at least me." Naruto turned to see Kiba, a worried expression on his face. Naruto turned away from him. "It's nothing. We have to get out of here though." "Naruto this was your idea so don't give me that bull shit. If that blood stunt was a trick then it's not funny at all." Kiba sneered. "It's not a joke Kiba. We have to get out of here, now." Naruto whispered. He didn't know if that was real or not, but he was scared and confused. Sleeping in the car with Neji didn't seem so bad compared to that. "We can't leave Naruto." "W-what? Why?" Naruto said turning back to Kiba, who now had Gaara standing beside him. "But if you want, we can leave when that guy comes back." Gaara purposed. Naruto sighed but nodded. "When he comes back then." Just then Ino and Hinata walked up to them. "Since we are in Wal-Mart, me and Hinata are going to look for some clothes or make-up." Ino smiled as Hinata nodded shyly. "What about Sakura?" Naruto asked. Ino pointed over to Sakura who was trying to get Sasuke's attention. "Hopeless fool." Gaara said shaking his head. "Yeah, Ino, you two can go, just don't take long. We don't need you coming back with a million things." Ino and Hinata smiled and nodded happily before dashing off around the store. "Girls." Naruto muttered with smile. "Hey guys wanna play some cards?" Kiba asked. Everyone agreed and they sat in a circle.

"Hey guys." They all looked over the see Ino walking up to them with a bag of stuff. "Where's Hinata?" Sakura pointing out. "Huh? Isn't she here?" "What are you talking about?" Kiba asked. "She's not here." "That's funny. She probably tricked me to find more stuff." "Hinata's not one to wonder alone in a place." Neji said. "Well shopping changes girls you know." Ino smiled. "Not Hinata." Neji said. "What happened?" Naruto ask timidly clutching to Gaara thinking about the little girl. "Well…"

Flashback:

"Wow! Wal-mart has everything! Look at these shoes." Ino pointing to a pair of pink sandals. "Cute." Hinata said turning to a cool purse a model was holding. The model was a woman with short brown hair, wearing a white dress and had scary red eyes. Hinata flinched at the red eyes. "Creepy." She whispered but couldn't take her eyes away from those eyes. The eyes flash and Hinata fell forward but caught herself. "Hey Hinata! Look at this!" Ino yelled looking at a cute necklace. "Uh, Ino?" "Yeah?" "I'm gonna go back to the others. You fine alone?" Hinata smiled. "Yeah, I'm good. It's not like there's anyone but us in there." Hinata nodded before leaving Ino. "Funny, it's like she's got some confidence. She was scared to walk through here with me, now she's going alone. Hinata, Hinata, Hinata." Ino smiled and her confidence.

End of Flashback.

"Yeah, so she said she was coming back here. She'll show in a few minutes probably." Everyone agreed except for Naruto who still clung to Gaara, who very much enjoy. Sasuke and the other glared at him though. "Dobe, why are you so scared?" "N-nothing." Sasuke smirked. "Then let go of Gaara." Naruto blushed and quickly let go of Gaara. "Who's turn-?" "AH!" Naruto jumped cling to Sasuke this time. Sasuke smirked as Sakura glared. "Naruto! Get off Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled tearing him off Sasuke. Sasuke frowned. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun. Now you have baka all over you!" Kiba sweat dropped. "Anyway, who's turn?"

They played for a bit until Neji put his cards down in annoyance. "What is it Neji?" Naruto asked cutely. "It's been 45 minutes so far! Where's Hinata and where's that creepy guy!?" Neji growled. "Inventory takes a while Neji." Sasuke said calmly. "Ok but that doesn't explain why Hinata's STILL gone." Neji said glaring at the Uchiha. "Maybe she's gone into shop mode." "Shop… mode?" Kiba asked confused. Ino smirked. "It happened to me once. Where you totally blank out and go crazy shopping. When I finally came too, I was in the food court with several bags of cute outfits. We better go save her."

"She got her." "Huh?" Everyone turned to Naruto. "The little girl. She came after me and now she's got Hinata." "Naruto-." "Don't Naruto me! Hinata's gone. I told you guys we had to leave!" "Whatever baka." Sakura said whacking Naruto in the back of the head. "Well we can't leave now we have to find Hinata. We're going to have to split up though." Gaara said. "I'm going with Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed. "I'm with Naruto!" Neji said wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist. "EH!? N-neji!" Naruto said blushing. Gaara sighed. "It's 12:34, so we'll meet back at there, the camping isle, at 1:00. Ino and Sakura go together-." "But I want to be with Sasuke-kun!" Sakura pouted. "No. Anyway, Naruto you'll go with m-." "Can I go with Kiba?" "Uh… fine." Gaara said frowning. "So Sakura and Ino, Naruto and Kiba, Neji and Sasuke, And I'll stay here." "Why do you get to stay here?" Sasuke glared. "What happens when Hinata comes back? And no one's here. I'll stay." Everyone shrugged in agreement and headed off.

Sakura and Ino walked down the isles, not looking for Hinata but the perfect lip stick. "What about this one!?" "No, no, those are for hookers." "True."

Neji and Sasuke walked down the toy isle, glaring at each other, till Sasuke stopped in her tracks. "Listen Hyuuga, I'm all for finding your cousin but I'm only doing this to please Naruto. So don't go thinking I care." "Interesting Uchiha, since I have the same reason. Frankly I hate me cousin, reasons you don't need to know but one is that she too loves Naru-chan." Neji said licking his lips and the cute nickname. Sasuke glared. "Don't glare Uchiha, it's true, and you know what happens when we find her and take her back? Naruto gives us both a hug then goes and tends Hinata." Sasuke thought for a second before agreeing with the statement. "She'll come back." Sasuke smirked. "Exactly." And with that Sasuke and Neji just chilled till they had to go back.

Kiba and Naruto looked around the clothes department, thinking Hinata, being a girl, would be here. No luck so far though. Kiba then smirked when saw a model with short brown hair. "Naruto, come here, look it's so creepy." Naruto ignoring the creepy part, walked over to Kiba. When he got there Naruto's eyes widened. "Creepy huh?" Kiba smirked more at the blond's reaction. The model had short brown hair and a white dress on but Naruto spotted a few blood stains. Hinata. It must have been Hinata's blood, the girl had got her. Naruto looked into the models glowing red eyes. Yep, it was defiantly her. "Naruto?" "Kida." "Naruto?" "Kiba, we have to go." "But we have 15 minutes still." Naruto turned to the dog lover. "We have to now." Kiba sighed before turning but bumping into something. It was the little girl but older, maybe 10. It scared Naruto as he backed up. "Aww, what are you doing here, little girl?" Kiba cooed. "I could ask you the same question, mister." She turned to Naruto. "I thought I told you to leave." "I-I know b-but we h-had to f-find H-Hinata f-first." "Naruto don't be scared she's just a little girl." "Ki-." "You all should've been gone by now!!" The girl screamed making them cover their ears. "Calm your ass, little girl." Kiba glared. "GET OUT!!!" The girl screamed pointing down an isle. "Make me. I'm not leaving; you can't tell me what to d-." Naruto and Kiba's eyes widened. "K-ki…ba…" Naruto whispered. Kiba looked down; there was a red fox like tail through him. The girl smirked evilly. "My name… is Kyuubi." Her eyes burned red before she and Kiba disappeared. "Kiba? KIBA!!!" Naruto screamed looking around for him. "Shh…" Naruto turned around to see the little girl, red eyes glowing and more blood on her dress. "W-what did you do to him?" "That dog boy?" "Kiba! What did you do to Kiba!?" Naruto said tears rolling down his face. "I told you once but you didn't listen, so I took the shy girl of yours, I tell you again and you back sash me, so I take Kiba." "But why? Why do you leave me?" Naruto cried. "No one believes you, Naruto Uzumaki." "H-how do you know my n-name?" "Oh, I know lots of things about you Naruto." The girl closed she eyes. "For I am inside you." "W-?" With that she turned ghost like and flew into Naruto's stomach area. Naruto panicked. "What the!? Get out of me!!?" **But you are my kit now.** Came an evil voice from inside Naruto's head. "What th-." Naruto was cut off by his own scream. His cheeks hurt. He looked in a near by mirror to see the whiskers on his cheeks were growing wide. **You even have those marks, making you perfect for my kit, kit. **"Get out of me!!" Naruto said grabbing his head. Naruto wanted for a reply but got none. "Kyuubi?" Naruto called out to the dark. BEEP BEEP! Naruto jumped. He saw Kiba's watch on the ground, it said 1:00. Naruto sighed and rubbed his now puffy red eyes, but then stopped and let his tears fall freely.

Sakura, Ino, Neji, Sasuke and Gaara waited for the blond and brunette to get back, Sasuke glaring. What if Kiba was raping the blond now? He knew Kiba and the others, but Ino and Sakura, loved the blond so he was worried about his blond. Everyone looked up when they saw a figure approach them. They could hear silent whimpers, sobs and sniffs.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said out loud. Naruto walked up to them head down, tears falling from his eyes. "Narut-?" "She got him." "Who got who? And where's Kiba?" "Kyuubi, she got Kiba." "What?" "He'd gone… probably dead." Everyone's eyes widened. "Naruto! Don't joke like that! Kiba's not dead! He's probably around somewhere! Kiba! Get out here! Jokes over!" Sakura yelled angrily but no one came out. No nothing. "Sakura… he's gone." Naruto sniffed. "And she…" He sniffed again. "She's inside me…" "What are you talking about dobe?" "Kyuubi! She's inside me okay!! If we don't leave now, she'll take more of us!! One by one pick us off!!" "Naruto, I think you need to lie down." Ino said. "NO! WE have to leave! I don't want anyone else to get hurt." Naruto cried more.

There was a silent moment before Neji spoke up. "Did anyone find Hinata?" Everyone shook their heads. Neji shook his head. **See kit they don't believes you.** "SHUT UP!" Everyone turned to Naruto. "…s-sorry…" "Whatever baka." Sakura said walking away. **Hehe,** **Kit. I think I'll take her next. **_No._ **Oh so now you know how to talk to me. Huh?** _Yeah…_

"Naruto, lets get you cleaned up." Sasuke said taking the blonds hand. Naruto smiled, Sasuke was so nice to him, other than calling him dobe, Naruto really like Sasuke. "Dobe, you have blood on you too." "It was-." "Yeah, Yeah, Kyuubi did it. Let's just get you cleaned up okay?" Naruto nodded. Sasuke got a towel and wiped away his tears.

After a bit, Naruto was clean from blood and tears. "You're all good." "Thanks Sasuke." Naruto said kissing him on the cheek before getting up. Sasuke froze then smirked. Naruto, finally realizing what he had done, blushed like a mad man. "I-I… sorry…" He muttered before walking over to Gaara.

"Hey where's Neji, Gaara?" "Washroom." Gaara said pointing at the door. Luckily they were close so Neji couldn't be taken away by Kyuubi. "Okay." Naruto smiled. "Yeah but that was 10 minutes ago." Gaara sighed. "W-w-what?" "Maybe I should go see why he's taking so long?" "N-no." "Don't worry Naruto, I'll be right back." And with that Gaara headed into the washroom.

Sakura smirked when she saw Sasuke cleaning up the first aid. She could make her move now, she smiled to her. "Wow Sasuke-kun, it's like you're a doctor." Sasuke looked at her then went back to putting the stuff back. "You know, I work at a hospital part-time." "Hn." Sakura smiled. "Maybe you could come by some time, to you know, see or say hi." "No thanks." "I look really cute in my nurse outfit though. It's short and tight but I think I look good." Sasuke almost gagged when he heard this. "Uh, maybe." Sakura smiled. "Okay! Then we could hang out after and stuff!!" "Hn." Sakura jumped for joy. "So it's a date-. Huh?" Sakura looked to see Sasuke already gone talking to the blond Kitsune. "Naruto…" Sakura growled through her teeth.

"Sakura works at a hospital? Wow that's pretty amazing." Naruto smiled. "Yeah, I guess. But I'm not interested in her." He smirked leaning in on Naruto. "R-really? Naruto stuttered at how close he was to Sasuke. "Yeah." Sasuke breath was like a ghost on he's lips and neck, sending a tingle up his spine. "I'll more interested in y-." "He's not in there." Naruto quickly pulled back from Sasuke, blushing. "Gaara." Sasuke growled as he glared at the now smirking boy. "Neji, he's not in the washroom. Did you guys see him?" Naruto's eyes widened as he gasped. "No, we didn't see him." Sasuke said still glaring at Gaara. "Weird, I saw him walk in but he never walked out."

_You didn't._

**Oh but I did, kit.**

_N-not N-neji too_.

**Aww don't cry kit. If you'd just listen and leave this would have never had happened. **Kyuubi smirked as Naruto started to cry again.

"Dobe? What's wrong? Don't cry." Sasuke said rubbing the tears away with his thumb. "N-Neji's gone. She got him too. Why don't we leave? Why don't we?" "First the guy hasn't come back yet and second three people are now missing." "Make that four." "Huh?" "Ino disappeared. I just turned my back for a second to talk to Sasuke. Weird." Naruto shook his head. Four of his friends were dead and the creature inside him was the cause of it. But no, it was his fault the most. Just because he didn't want to sleep in the car with Neji beside him. Though he did have protection from Gaara, Kiba and Sasuke. "So it's just us. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and me." "We should look for Ino." "What's the point? She's dead." Everyone turned to see a woman with short brown hair, red eyes and a white dress stained with blood. "K… Kyuubi?" Naruto said out loud. "Yes Naruto. It's me." "Naruto how do you know this woman?" Gaara asked glaring at the woman. "That's… That's Kyuubi." Kyuubi laughed a high pitch laugh. "Oh yes kit, and this is your last warning. Leave. Now." "Don't think you can boss us around like that!" Gaara spat back. "Ooohh, just like that dog boy I see. Remember what happened to him Naruto?" She smirked.

Naruto looked away. "Gaara… don't talk back… please." "N-naruto?" Gaara at him in disbelief. "Aww, but to late kit." "What? NO!" Naruto tried to dash over to Gaara but it was too late there were 2 red fox like tails through Gaara. "W-what?" Gaara gritting his teeth. "Bitch." He spat on the tails. "Hm. Tough guy." Kyuubi started to pull Gaara toward her. "GAARA!!" Naruto ran out. Gaara turned his head and looked at Naruto. "Naruto…" He smiled. "I love you…" With that Gaara and Kyuubi's tails disappeared. "Why…? Gaara…" Naruto cried, but way more than you did for Kiba or Neji. Gaara was like his brother a very close brother. "Gaara… Gaara…" Naruto fell to his knee sobbing. "It was fun but I'm outta here." Again Kyuubi turned ghost like and flew into Naruto's stomach area.

Sasuke who was stunned and froze in place, like Sakura, dashed out to Naruto. "Naruto! Are you okay?" "I told you…" "What?" "I told you she'd take another! I told you she was inside me!! I don't want to lose you too, Sasuke!" Naruto fell into Sasuke's chest, staining his shirt with his tears. "I'm not going anywhere Naruto." Naruto whimpered, he knew it wasn't true, Sasuke would be gone just like the others, Sakura too. "Let's go." "Huh?" "We're leaving." Naruto nodded. "Okay." Sakura, finally coming to, rushed over to the two. "What the fuck was that!?" "That was Kyuubi. The one I warned you about." Sakura was scared; no she was more than scared, she was terrified. "Naruto?" "Yeah Sasuke?" "Lift your shirt up." "W-what?" "Just do it." Naruto obeyed and lifted he's shirt. Sasuke's eyes widened as he reached out and traced the new seal on Naruto's stomach. "Sasuke? What are you done?" Naruto looked down to see some sort of seal on his stomach, the middle being his belly button. "Ewww, Naruto you got a tattoo!" Sakura said in distaste. "Shut up Sakura! This is important!" Sasuke said then went back to the seal. Sakura was taken back by this word and backed down. "C'mon, let's just go."

They wondered the halls trying to find the entrance, no luck so far. **Hehe, yes just keep walking. That pink hair girl is next though. **Naruto gasped silently and move more towards Sakura to protect her. "Where the hell is that entrance? Gosh." Sakura sighed in annoyance. "Hey what's that?" Sakura said walking away from the group. _Oh no._ **Oh yes.** Sakura ran down the hall and turned a corner. "Sakura!" Naruto ran after her. "What the? Naruto!" Sasuke groan as he followed the blond and rosette.

"No, Sakura! Come back!" Naruto said corning the same corner. After one more isle, he saw her. "Sakura! Good you're safe!" Naruto ran up to her. She was trying to use a phone. "What are you doing?" "The phone… it's dead." They frowned, classic scary movie. "Ok c'mon we better get going." "Wait, where's Sasuke-kun?" "Huh?" Naruto's eyes widened, he twisted around but found no Sasuke. "B-but he was right behind me. H-h-how? N-n-no!" Naruto's breathe quickened. "Naruto calm down." Naruto shook his head worried as he hyperventilated. "SASUKE!!" Naruto dashed forward Sakura on his tail. He didn't care if she could or couldn't keep, he wouldn't lose him, not Sasuke.

_You tricked me._

**Oh did I? Is it my fault you went to protect Sakura and left Sasuke?**

_I-._

**But what's the difference I was going to get him sooner or later. **"Sasuke… don't die. I won't let you." Naruto increase speed and dashed through the isle.

Sasuke…

He turned the corner.

Sasuke…

Up one isle, right.

Sasuk-. "Naruto…" Naruto's eyes widened. "Sasuke?" "I love him; you'll never take him away from me." "Is that so what if I take you away from him?" Kyuubi smirked. Naruto's heart leaped as he watched them talk. Sasuke glared at Kyuubi, her hair floating around like there was no gravity at all. Her eyes glowing more red then they ever had. "You bitch, I'll never leave him." "So brave, yet there is no hope you'll die and that pink haired bimbo too." "Then what!? What happens to Naruto!!?" "That doesn't concern you brat." Sasuke smirked. "You're not Kyuubi." What!?" She spat back. "Kyuubi is a boy, you are nothing but a servant." The girl smirked, "How do know that?" "I know the story of Kyuubi, he's a boy." **"Smart one he is."** Sasuke and the girl turned to see the man they had all might before. "Done checking inventory?" Sasuke smirked. Kyuubi smirked. **"Leave us."** The girl nodded and disappear but not before saying. "Oh, by the way. Naru-chan you can come out now. You too bimbo."

Sakura frowned at the name but walked out of the shadows with Naruto. "Naruto…" "Sasuke… I'm sorry." "It's ok." "Naru-chan." Kyuubi smirked licking his lips. "Why are you killing them all? What happens when I'm the last one?" "Then… you are mine." Kyuubi formed a sharp red tail and stabbed Sasuke right in the heart. "Naruto…" "SASUKE!!!" Naruto lunged out but Sakura pulled him back. "Sakura! I know you love him but-." "I know but I'm getting us out of here. Now c'mon." "But Sasuke-." "Leave him!" A tear rolled down Sakura's face. Naruto looked over at Sasuke as Kyuubi looked the tail out. "Sasuke…" Naruto turned back to Sakura. "Okay."

The isles were filled with pants. "C'mon on Naruto!" Sakura said looking back at the crying boy. He was running but that didn't stop the tears, the tears for Sasuke. "He didn't deserve to die like that." "I know, Naruto, but what's done is done." Naruto nodded as they slowed down to a walking pace. Sakura pulled something on of her pocket. "Hm?" "Gaara's keys. We're getting outta here. I got the keys before we left to find the entrance." Naruto nodded. "Now c'mon. I think I hear something."

"Oooooh, Naru-chan! Come out; come out where ever you are!" Kyuubi cooed as he walked down the halls. "You're going to be my new toy, my Kitsune." Yes, Kyuubi was planning on having Naruto all to himself. The dirty little things he had thought up. And if the blond resisted, not only would to be kinkier, rape would be fine with him. Kyuubi smirked; he could see the blond under him, moaning his name over and over again. Kyuubi turned the corner and spotted the two walking down the halls. "Ah, there you are." Naruto and Sakura spun around. "Shit. C'mon!" Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand and started running. "The more you run Naruto, the more I want you." Kyuubi smirked following them closely.

"There it is!" Naruto yelled overjoyed. He could see the entrance that would now be his exit. "Yes! Just a bit more!" Sakura said increasing speed. Sakura reach out for the door but then froze. Naruto eyes widened. "N-no… we were so close." Sakura looked back to see a red fox tail going through her back. "AHH!" She screamed in pain before falling to her knees and disappearing. "SAKURA!!! NOO!" Naruto looked over at Kyuubi who was slowly making his way over to Naruto. Naruto reach into his pocket, they were still there.

Flashback:

Sakura stopped. "Naruto." "Yeah?" "As much as I hate you… here." Naruto looked down into Sakura's hand. "T-the keys?" "I know they won't kill you but they'll kill me. If I don't make it out of here, at least you will." Naruto smiled and rubbed away a tear. "Okay, thanks Sakura." "Now c'mon, I do like life and if I can, I'm getting out of here."

Back of Flashback

Naruto back up to the door, pressing his back against it. Pictures of his friends rushing through his head.

"Hinata…"

N-naruto-kun, you believe in me right?

"Kiba…"

Hey, Naru. Were best friends right?

"Neji…"

It's okay Naru-chan, don't cry, I'll always be there for you.

"Gaara…"

I'll be like a big brother to you and protect you from anyone that harms you.

"Sakura…"

As much as I hate you… here. If I don't make it out of here, at least you will.

"Sasuke…"

I love him; you'll never take him away from me.

"Sasuke…"

You bitch, I'll never leave him.

"Sasuke…"

Naruto dropped the keys back into his pocket and dash forward. "Yes, come to me Naru-chan, you have no one else." "Their not dead!!" Naruto screamed as he turned a corner. "I know their not!" Naruto, though having a determined face, had tears rolling down his cheeks. Yes, he cried too easily but these were his friends not just any friends, his best friends. The ones that wouldn't think twice before rushing him out of a burning building. They were one of a kind and he wasn't going to lose them like that. "Give up Kit! They're all dead!" Kyuubi yelled as he chased after the blond Kitsune.

"You know their alive so don't deny it!!" Naruto smiled with relief when there was no reply from Kyuubi. They were alive, or Kyuubi would have said something. "I'm coming Sasuke, I'm to save you all."

Kyuubi was steaming. "GET BACK HERE!!" He chased after the blond but he was fast and Kyuubi couldn't trail behind or catch up. "GET HIM!" Out of no where the brown haired girl appeared. "Shit." Naruto said looking back to see the brunette gaining on him.

Naruto cut a corner losing them. He then heard noises, no, moans, like if someone was in pain or just walking up. "Naruto…" Though he could barely hear it, he knew who said it. "SASUKE!! I'm coming!!" As he neared the voice he could hear other voices. "Sakura? They got you too?" "Yeah, but where are we?" "We don't know. All we know is that we're not dead." "Sasuke?" "Hn." "Don't be like that." "Kyuubi just wants Naruto as his toy." "I know." "Did you see him get caught?" "No we were just at the exit when they killed me." "Yeah but what about my keys?" "He has them, Gaara." "So he's safe?" "Yeah, probably already driving down the road." "Well at least he's safe." Naruto giggled a little as he neared the voices more.

Naruto smiled they were so close he could hear them so clearly. But then his frown dropped when he hit a wall. "W-what? B-but?" "So what do we do?" They were behind the wall. Naruto scanned the isle and spotted a sledge hammer. He was about to make the first strike when a voice startled him. "So you found them huh?" "K-kyuubi." "Hm. I'll help you if you want." "Huh?" "I'll free them, IF you come with me… forever." Naruto gulped. "No one gets hurt?" "Well you might not be able to sit for a w-." "I mean my friends, none of them get hurt?" "No they'll be fine." Naruto bit his lip. What was he suppose to do? HE wanted to save them so badly.

"O-." "I couldn't live with myself if I knew Naruto was getting raped by that man." "Luckily he got out. Though I hate him, I couldn't live life knowing he was being with the Kyuubi person. Even if I was married to Sasuke-kun." "There's no way in hell I'd marry you." Naruto giggled lightly and turned to Kyuubi.

"Fuck you." He said before bring the hammer down on the wall.

It went through! Naruto was surprised to see them all look over at him. "Naruto?" "Hey guys!" Naruto waved as he stroke the wall again making the hole big enough for a head. "You little brat!!" Before Naruto could do a third strike Kyuubi grabbed the hammer and throw it across the isle. "YOU ARE MINE!!" Naruto gulped. Kyuubi grabbed Naruto hurling him over his shoulder. "Let me go!!" Naruto yelled punching Kyuubi's back. Kyuubi chuckled; he was to strong to even feel a little bit of pain in them. Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Kiba and even Hinata were pissed. They jumped for the small hole, breaking it more so they could get through.

By the time Kyuubi reached the end of the isle they were all out. "STOP!!" Hinata yelled to everyone's surprise. Kyuubi turned to them and glared. "You can't have him!!" Sasuke said stepping toward. "Sasuke…" Naruto stopped punching to look up at his friends. They all charge at him, and yes even Sakura; she was caught up in the moment. Kyuubi quickly turned and started running away with his Kitsune. Of course Sasuke and friends chased him determined to get the blond back.

Kyuubi notice, as he ran, some of the teens missing from before. What was going on? Were they that out of shape? Kyuubi just smirked and continued on. Suddenly he saw a long blond haired girl standing at one end of the hall. Kyuubi cut the corner but found another teen with pink hair. Again he cut a corner. He slowed down as he saw no more teens. It's like they were leading him somewhere by cutting off exits. Kyuubi sighed and looked up at his blond. It'd all be worth it in the end when Naruto was his. "Hm? Sasuke?" Naruto looked down the isle, along with Kyuubi, and spotted Sasuke there smirking. "You." "Me?" "Brat." Kyuubi spat. "Hm? Whatever, continue your running." "I will thank you." Kyuubi turned and took a step only to trip on a rope. "What the!?" Kyuubi fell forward dropping Naruto. Naruto went sliding down the isle stopping a Gaara's feet. "Naruto." Naruto opened his eyes to see Gaara's caring eyes, he smiled. "Gaara." Naruto jumped up and hugged the red head. "C'mon we're out of here."

Everyone joined up and walked to the entrance since Sakura memorized where it was. "OK it should be right around this corner. They all turned and gasped. There Kyuubi stood leaning against the door. "Hello Kit and friends. You don't think you can get out that easily." They all frowned; this wasn't part of their plan. "What was the point?" "Hm?" "Tell us to leave but force me to stay?" Naruto asked confused. "Simple. No one would believe you, thinking you're just imagining or joking around. Also having them have to worry about you, they'd make stupid decisions going places alone. There we could kill them, but not you; I want you, Naru-chan. With them all gone no one would ever know or report a missing person. And if you were the only one to disappear they'd look for you and take you away from me." Kyuubi said in a very teacher like manner. "But we weren't dead." "I know. It breaks the target knowing that their friends are dying, therefore easily to-." "We get the last part." Sasuke glared as Kyuubi smirked. "Then, I kill you all, slow and painful, of course after I tell them what has become of their friend." Kyuubi said licking his lips. "I think Naruto will last longer than anyone else has." Naruto paled at the thought of forever being with Kyuubi, that wouldn't happen in his books.

"We have to get the car. With Naruto." Gaara pointed out. "Hinata, Ino and Sakura first though." Everyone nodded.

Kyuubi's hair flew around like there was no gravity and turn shaper like if he was a beast. His eyes started to glow a bright crimson. Nine tails sprouted from behind him, his fingernails growing longer, and ears sprouting from his head. Naruto felt funny, and not haha funny weird funny. "Naruto are you okay?" Everyone's eyes widened when Naruto's whisker marks grew wider and his eyes turned red, nails grower more beast like. "Oh, did forget to mention, Naruto won't be able to leave when the sun comes up. 6:00. The seal will prevent him." Kyuubi said with a smirk. "Shit." Gaara cursed. "What?" "It's 5:51." "Damn it! C'mon we're outta here. I won't lose you!" Sasuke quickly grabbed Naruto's hand pulled him to the door where Kyuubi stood.

_Sasuke… why is he…? Sasuke_… Through Naruto was changing he still smiled at Sasuke's touch. "Yes, come to me." Kyuubi smirked. "SAAASSUKKEE!!!" Sakura cried out as he headed right for Kyuubi. "Sasuke! NO stop!!" Kiba and Neji yelled. "Sasuke…" Naruto whispered. "HAHA! DIE BRAT!" Kyuubi yelled tail coming right for Sasuke. "SASUKE!!" Everyone yelled. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke blinked. Then again. And once more. Kyuubi flinched. "F-fool…" Everyone's remained silent. Sasuke, finally realizing what was going on, widened his eyes. "Naruto… NARUTO! When… where… why?" Sasuke didn't know what to say. There, face-to-face, Naruto stood, Kyuubi's tail through his back as he was centimeters away from Sasuke's face. Naruto smiled, face now back to normal. "Why did you-?" "Sasuke…" "Yeah?" "Sasuke…" "Naruto?" "Sasuke…"

The world was spinning in Naruto's head, but all he could see was Sasuke. He could no longer hear his own heart beat but could feel a warm liquid coming from his chest and back. Kyuubi pulled his tail out of Naruto, a grunt coming from Naruto's mouth as he did. Kyuubi sighed before walking any, he had lost his target.

Sasuke gently placed Naruto on the ground as everyone crowded around him. "Naruto." Hinata said as his blue eyes started to close. "Hinata… Kiba… Neji… Ino… Sakura… Gaara…" Naruto took the longer paused as he stared up and Sasuke. "Sasuke… I love you guys so much… You're the best friends a guy could ever have." Naruto's voice was soft that they could just barely hear him. They all smiled as tears rolled down their faces.

WEEE-OOO WEEE-OOO!! Sasuke and the others followed the ambulance in silence. Even Sakura was silent and didn't dare talk to Sasuke, not even to cheer him up.

Kyuubi watched as the two cars drove off. "Kit…"

"Welcome back guys!!" They all yelled as the six teens walking into the village. They all went quiet when they were all frowning and had red puffy eyes, probably from crying. They also noticed one of the teens missing. Tsunade stepped forward. "Where's Naruto?" They all looked at her as if they could cry any moment but then looked away. "Well?" "He… he's gone, Tsunade-sama." Sakura said quietly. "Gone? You mean he ditched you guys? The little brat! If he ev-." "No. I mean gone, gone… dead." Everyone gasped. "T-tell me your joking. H-he can't be. No… I don't believe you." Iruka said on the verge of tears. Sasuke looked up at Iruka with sympathetic eyes. "It was my fault… I shouldn't have…" Sasuke trailed off as he looked at the ground. "No…" Iruka repeated as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Naruto… he can't…" "Iruka, I understand he was like a son to you, but fa-." "NO! This can't be!" And with that Iruka dashed off. Sasuke sighed as Tsunade walked up to him. "It's not your fault Sasuke…" Tsunade smiled slightly putting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Don't blame yourse-." "IT IS MY FAULT!!" Sasuke yelled slapping her hand off him harshly, as he glared at her. "S-sas-." "It's all my fault! If that dobe didn't… he shouldn't have…" Sasuke said. "He shouldn't have gotten in the way…" Sasuke whispered. "What?" Tsunade asked not hearing him. "Never mind, he's dead now." "Sasuke, don't say that!" Sakura said stepping forward. "Why not!? It's true and you know it! He's gone Sakura! D.E.A.D!" Sasuke yelled in frustration and sadness. "Don't deny it." Sasuke bit his lip.

Tsunade sighed, "Tomorrow we'll hold a funeral… for Naruto." Everyone nodded before heading home. Yet the sun was shining bright, no was smiling.

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" "I don't know… I thought he'd be here." "Yeah me too, but he's not. Neji, did you see him?" "No, actually." Everyone sighed, Sasuke hadn't showed up. They had checked the whole village yet no sign of him. "Aw, Sasuke… where are you?"

Sasuke brushed away a tear as he drove down the highway. "Damn it…" He muttered as he looked at the time. Though today was Naruto's funeral, Sasuke had refused on going. Instead he hopped in his car. At first he just went for a drive around the town but then an Idea hit him and his turned around. He was going back. Back to Wal-Mart.

"Hey Kyuubi?" "Yes Kit?" "You think I'll ever see them again?" "I don't know Kit, I really don't know." "Do you hear that?" "Yeah, c'mon." Kyuubi and Naruto jumped on the top of a shelf looking down at the entrance. "Is that… no."

Sasuke sighed, "Naruto…" Sasuke looked around before smirking. "It's like none of these ever happened…" He said examining the waxed and polished floors. "Sasuke…" Sasuke looked up when he heard his name echo through the building.

Sasuke smiled, "Naruto…" And with that he exited the building and got into his car, driving back to Konoha.

"Where were you!?" "Oh, no where special." "You seem happy all of a sudden." Neji frowned as Sasuke just smiled. "Fine, Sasuke, ignore that Naruto died just two days ago! Keep all your feelings inside then!" Everyone glared at Sasuke back leaving the Uchiha. "Yep, just keep believing he's dead." Sasuke smiled up at the blue sky. "Naruto…"

Flashback:

There he stood. Naruto and Kyuubi. Kyuubi had his arm on Naruto's shoulder and Naruto was smiling brightly. "Sasuke…" Sasuke smiled almost breaking out into a cry. He was about to walk over to the blond and give him the biggest hug when Kyuubi shook his head. Sasuke frowned but smiled again and nodded. "Naruto… I love you…" He said before walking out of the building.

End of flash back.

"Naruto…" Sasuke repeated.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said before walking down the empty halls of Wal-Mart. "I love you too…"

The end…


End file.
